tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Chucky (Minion Warfare)
Growing up the third youngest (by five minutes) of twelve children, Chucky 'quickly learned to be independent, look out for himself, and perfect his aiming skill by throwing acorns at the heads of his siblings. He's rude, obnoxious, snarky, and constantly in-your-face, always displaying his ego and lack of subtlety. His sniping ability is fueled by his addiction to ''Honey Nuts brand coffee, which allows him to stay up for days at a time without moving. As a dedicated sniping class, Chucky works best from far away, using skill and precision to eliminate targets at long range with headshots. He is one of the two character in-game capable of using a first-person perspective, making sniping easier. However, this dedication to long range means that Chucky is extremely poor at fighting within punching distance, making him very vulnerable to close-range combat. Character Bio Backstory "Growing up the third youngest (by five minutes) of twelve children, Chucky quickly learned to be independent, look out for himself, and perfect his aiming skill by throwing acorns at the heads of his siblings. He's rude, obnoxious, snarky, and constantly in-your-face, always displaying his ego and lack of subtlety. His sniping ability is fueled by his addiction to ''Honey Nuts brand coffee, which allows him to stay up for days at a time without moving."'' Stats ''Minion Warfare'' *'''Height: 4'5" *'Weight:' 85 lbs *'Likes:' Honey Nuts brand coffee, himself, exploding heads *'Dislikes:' Caffeine deprivation, not himself *'Relationships:' Himself or any mirrors displaying images of himself *'Fears:' Having his coffee taken away, wedgies, acorn shortages *'Skills:' Sniping, being awesome ''Minion Warfare 2'' *'Height:' 4'5" *'Weight:' 85 lbs *'Likes:' Honey Nuts brand coffee, himself, exploding heads *'Dislikes:' Caffeine deprivation, not himself *'Relationships:' Himself or any mirrors displaying images of himself *'Fears:' Having his coffee taken away, wedgies, acorn shortages *'Skills:' Sniping, being awesome *'Favorite Musical Genre:' The sounds of exploding heads, his own voice Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy *Snipe your opponents from hidden areas and score headshots to deal major damage. *Use Grendmines and Barriers to protect yourself while sniping. *Use your Honey Cannon to slow down potential targets and make them vulnerable to a headshot. Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attack Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Tertiary Abilities Upgrades Rubber Acorns Acorns from the Acorn Shot will now ricochet off of walls Deep Grendmine Grendmines burrow farther down, making them harder to detect by enemies Seed Packet Increases the ammunition capacity of Acorn Shot Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Chucky Accessories Chucky's four customizable slots are: *'Tail '- The shape of Chucky's tail *'Hat '- The hat on Cannot's head *'Cheeks '- Chucky's cheeks *'Sash '- The ammo bandolier that Chucky wears Taunts #Disco Fool---(Chucky begins to do "the Point") #Total Soldier---(Chucky marches in place for two seconds) #Foot Tappin'---(Chucky begins to tap his foot impatiently with an angry look on his face) #Child's Play---(Chucky sticks his tongue out and makes childish mocking gestures) #Coffee Break---(Chucky takes a sip of his favorite Honey Nuts Coffee and hops into the air due to caffeine) #Running Dude---(Chucky does the Running Man dance) #Acorn Break---(Chucky pulls out an acorn and begins to nibble on it frantically) #Knee Slappin'---(Chucky slaps his knee before laughing maniacally) #Time to Du-El---(Chucky pulls out a stack of playing cards before throwing them to the ground in anger) #Come At Me, Bro---(Chucky makes a "come at me, bro" gesture with both hands) Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"Thought you could get rid a me that easy?"'' **''"Yeah, I let you do that!"'' **''"Time to meet Mr. Acorn!"'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"Yo, Snerlin, get over here and heal me!"'' **''"You know I can explode heads with empty veins!"'' **''"Wow, I can actually feel both my legs breakin'."'' *'When Scoring a Kill:' **''"They call me MR. Squirrel!"'' **''"Say hello to my little friend!"'' **''"That guy definitely ain't goin' home to his kids!"'' *'When Scoring a Headshot:' **''"Yo, man, don't lose your head!"'' **''"Definitely ain't gettin' a head in life!"'' **''"Guess you didn't have a good head on your shoulders!"'' **''"Better quit while you're a head!!"'' *'When Planting a Bomb in ''Boom Run:' **"And kablooey! Where you at?"'' **''"Ain't so tough, now, huh?"'' **''"Awww, did the baby get exploded? Boo hoo!"'' **''"Hey, if you're wonderin', your face is over in that corner."'' **''"What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of you explodin'!"'' **''"THAT'S for calling me 'adowable'! Morons!"'' *'After Dominating a Footbot:' **''"Leap a' Faith? I have pretty good faith that you're a moron!"'' **''"You are a disgrace just by existin'!"'' **''"Thought that smoke a yours would throw me off? Shows what you know!"'' *'After Dominating a Mac:' **''"Punch this, punch that! Ever doing anything besides punchin'?"'' **''"Wish I could bite off my OWN ear so I didn't have to hear ya!"'' **''"You don't even have a head and I STILL got ya!"'' *'After Dominating a Zoom:' **''"You call yourself a sniper? You couldn't snipe Chomper to save your life!"'' **''"Go back to kindergarten and practice aimin', you little punk!"'' **''"Dude, would you please shut up? I'm tired of the word 'zoom'."'' *'After Dominating a Sarge:' **''"Those big metal muscles can only get ya so far, meathead!"'' **''"I once had a catfish burger once. Tasted way better than you shoot!"'' **''"Why wear a helmet if it doesn't keep me from explodin' your head?"'' *'After Dominating a Doc:' **'"I've met back alley doctors with more cred than you!" **''"You want my diagnosis? You got a bad case of the stupid, stupid!"'' **''"Even with THREE eyes, ya can't see me aimin' for ya!"'' *'After Dominating a Pappy:' **''"There's pathetic...and then there's you."'' **''"I know your kind. Ya like to shoot squirrels and grill em', but not today!"'' **''"Owned by a varmint, son? Man, you are WEAK!"'' *When Capturing a Base in ''Super Bash Brothers:' **'"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Spooktar:' **"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'''After Dominating a Wallaby Jack: **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Nigel:' **"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'''After Dominating a Brainioid: **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Floyd:' **"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'''After Dominating a Beauregard: **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Magnimus:' **"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'''After Dominating a Mr. Stinky: **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Gizmo:' **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' Trivia *Chucky's Shockbot counterpart is Zoom. *Chucky's Mutent counterpart is Nigel Whapplesnapp III. *Chucky's artwork depicts him with a slingshot, which he never uses in-game. Gallery MWChucky.jpg|Chucky's Artwork ChuckyIcon.jpg|HUD Icon (Smack Ops) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Minion Warfare Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Minion Warfare Characters Category:Minion Warfare 2 Characters Category:Minion Warfare 2 Category:Non-human Mammals